Matt's Big Break
by Fenris5000
Summary: TK wants to help a friend, but has he made a promise he can keep? Mild TK bashing.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Author's Note:  I love TK, I really do.  But those who have seen season two know very well that he is capable of this.  (Trying to get stuff from Matt by using a two-sided coin.  Tsk tsk.)  

Matt's Big Break

By Fenris5000 - Dusty

"Matt will do it."

"What?"  Davis demanded, his brown eyes were open so wide that they looked like they could fall out at any second.

"Are you out of your mind?"  Yolei added, looking almost as surprised as the other three digidestined sitting beside her in the grass.

TK smiled confidently at his friends.  "This is Matt we're talking about."

Cody snorted.  "Yeah.  The same Matt that can't stand to be in the same room as Jun."

"Cody is right TK."  Kari warned, not liking that TK was volunteering his older brother without even asking him first.  "It took Matt two days to recuperate after he had to take the bus home with her when we went camping.  How long do you think he's going to need if he has to be Jun's dance partner for a whole month of dancing lessons?"

TK waved his hand, easily dismissing their fears and shock.  "It's only two days a week.  He'll have the whole rest of the week to calm down.  Besides there is absolutely no one else we'll be able to get for the job so Matt is the only choice.  Unless you want to do it yourself Davis?"

"No way."  Davis yelled, shaking his head and making a face.  "I have to see her everyday.  I don't want to spend two hours a week dancing with her as well."

TK smiled.  "That settles it then.  Matt is it.  And Matt is an awesome dancer so it will be like Jun has two instructors."

"Matt can dance?"  Davis asked in shock.  "How do you know, he never dances at any of his concerts."

TK rolled his eyes.  "You try dancing while playing a bass guitar and singing."

"And it's true Matt is a wonderful dancer."  Kari agreed.  "You should see him when we go to the disco.  All the girls are dying to dance with him but he'll only dance with girls he knows like Sora, Mimi, and me."

Davis looked crushed.  "You guys all go to the disco.  Why aren't I ever invited?"

Everyone ignored Davis and got back on topic.

"Um TK."  Yolei said as she pushed up her round glasses.  "Matt is terrified of Jun.  Awesome dancer or not, how can you even suggest him for this job?"

TK laughed and smiled smugly at his friends.  "I've got Matt wrapped around my little finger.  All I have to do is ask and he'll do whatever I say."

TK's laughter was interrupted as someone behind him cleared their throat.  The laughter died in TK's throat as he slowly turned around to see Tai Kamiya standing behind him with his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping on the ground in annoyance.  Beside him stood a very pale and shocked blond.

"TK?"  Matt whispered, his blue eyes full of betrayal and confusion.

"Um.  Hi Matt."  TK said, smiling innocently at his older brother.  How come his friends hadn't warned him that Matt was standing behind him?  "How long have you two been standing there?"

"Long enough."  Tai growled, staring daggers at the younger blond.

TK swallowed hard.  "Um.  Matt?  I promised Davis that you would help him out with a little problem."

Tai's eyes narrowed in suspicion.  "Help Davis out how?"

TK smiled angelically at his brother.  "By accompanying Jun to her dance classes."

"No."  Matt cried, his eyes widening in horror.

"But Matt.  It's only for a month."  TK informed him, looking up at his brother with pleading blue eyes as he said the words he knew Matt could not refuse.  "I already promised him that you would."

"TK I can't."  Matt choked, shaking his head vigorously as he took a step backwards.

"Matt."  TK soothed, trying to calm his brother.  What had Jun done to him to cause such a terrified reaction?

Tai stepped forward.  "Sorry TK but he said no.  You guys will just have to find someone else to do it."

"Say Tai."  Davis piped, grinning up at his older look-alike.  "Are you interested in learning to dance?"

Tai snorted.  "No way.  I'm afraid you're going to have to find someone who hasn't met your sister before Davis.  Lets go Matt."

Kari watched as her older brother and Matt walked away, then she turned angrily towards TK.  "TK Takaishi I can't believe you did that to your own brother."

"I don't think I've ever seen anybody shake like that before."  Yolei confessed with wide saucer like eyes, still staring at the retreating back of the blond.

"I guess I'll have to find someone else now."  Davis muttered in annoyance as he scratched his head.

TK smirked as he looked at Davis.  "What are you talking about?  I said that Matt will do it and he will.  He just needs a little time to get over the initial shock and think about it."

Cody looked skeptical.  "I don't know TK.  I haven't seen Matt look this scared since he was blackmailed into taking Jun out on that date."

"Trust me."  TK stated confidently.  "If Matt doesn't agree to take Jun by tomorrow after school then I'll take her myself."

Davis gaped at TK's stupidity but stuck out his hand to seal the deal.  "It's a deal TA.  I sure hope you have some steel-toed dancing shoes."

"I'm not going to need them."  TK replied smugly as he grabbed Davis' hand to finalize the deal.

*        *        *

Matt's head was spinning.  No, correction.  Matt's whole body was spinning.  Clinging arms were wrapped tightly around his body pinning his arms helplessly to his sides, cutting off his oxygen supply and causing his ears to ring.  Wait, his ears weren't ringing, it was the nonstop shrill voice of Jun Motomiya as she talked a mile a minute never pausing for air.  The spinning suddenly sped up as Matt's vision blurred splitting Jun into two, then four.  Jun suddenly turned into a snake, squeezing him tighter and forcing the remaining oxygen from his lungs.  The dizzy blond tried to breath as he felt them topple backwards.  He landed with a grunt and opened his eyes to find that Jun had doubled.

"Kiss me Matt."  The eight spinning Jun faces demanded as they all pursed their lips and moved towards his face.

Matt quickly flew into a sitting position and choked back a scream.  He gasped for air and shivered as the cool night air hit his sweat soaked skin.

"It was just a bad dream.  It was just a bad dream."  He chanted as he gripped his quilt tightly around his shaking shoulders and took a few calming breaths.

"I can't do it."  Matt whispered.  He closed his eyes and saw TK's innocent face staring back at him.  'I already promised him that you would.'

Matt frowned and rubbed his forehead tiredly.  Why Jun?  Why did it have to be Jun?  She had been so nice when he had first met her.  What changed?  Who would have thought she'd turn into an obsessive psychotic?

Matt let out a sigh and fell back into his pillow.  TK had promised, TK knew Matt couldn't refuse.  He had never broken a promise to TK and he wouldn't be the cause of TK breaking a promise.  Matt closed his eyes and curled up, deciding that he would call his little brother tomorrow and tell him he'd do it.  He wouldn't like it but he would do it for TK.

*        *        *

"Well?"  Davis demanded as he sat down beside his three friends.

"Well what?"  TK asked as he took a bite out of his bologna sandwich.

"Duh."  Davis replied looking exasperated.  "Did he call you yet?"

TK rolled his eyes.  "It's only lunch time Davis, give him some time.  He'll probably be calling anytime now."

Kari frowned and attacked her fruit salad.  "I still can't believe that you are doing this to your own brother." 

"Come on this will be good for him."  TK explained, then popped the rest of his sandwich into his mouth.  "It's not like I'm asking him to do something dangerous."

"Dancing with my sister sounds pretty dangerous to me."  Davis admitted as he started inhaling his own sandwich.

TK smirked at his friends as his cell phone suddenly started playing his brothers bands most popular song.  He removed the phone from his bag and answered in a deflated tone.  "TK Takaishi."

Kari watched in disgust as TK greeted his big brother and gave Davis the thumbs up sign.

"I guess Matt caved in."  Yolei stated, sighing sadly.  "I honestly didn't think that he'd do it."

"I was hoping that he wouldn't either."  Kari replied as TK smiled wider and started perking up.  "But you know Matt is a pushover when it comes to doing favors for his friends."

"Especially TK."  Yolei added, putting her lunch dishes back into her bag.  "I bet Matt would even jump in front of a speeding car if TK told him too."

Kari nodded in agreement and went back to listen in on TK's one-sided conversation.

"Thanks Matt, I knew that I could count on you.  You are the best big brother in the whole entire world.  You know that don't you?"  Pause.  "OK.  I'll meet you after school at the Inoue's family store.  See you then.  Bye."

Davis stared at TK in awe.  "I can't believe you pulled that off.  TC you are definitely my hero.  Now tell me how you managed it."

"Simple Davis."  TK informed them, still smiling smugly.  "When dealing with my brother all you have to mention is one little word and he'll do anything you want."

Davis smiled mischievously. This little piece of information could be very useful.  "Well, what is it?"

TK snorted.  "Like I'm going to tell you that.  You'll just abuse the power."

"Unlike you of course."  Yolei scolded, standing up as the bell rang.

"Hey.  Matt is my brother.  I have to protect him from those who would take advantage of him."

Kari glared at her blond friend.  "Who is going to protect him from you?"

"I only do it when it's something important."  TK defended his actions as he grabbed his own lunch bag and followed his friends.  "I had to do it.  No-one else would take Jun to dancing lessons and she can't exactly go by herself."

Kari shook her head and entered the school.  "You better be careful TK.  One of these days it'll backfire and when you really need Matt he won't be there to help you."

"Matt will always be there."  TK informed them confidently as he followed them in, the door slamming shut behind them.

*        *        *

"Well where is he?"  Davis demanded, sitting on the counter in the Inoue store.  "Jun's dance lesson starts in one hour."

"He'll be here."  TK replied, scowling at his spiky-haired friend.

"They just got out of school Davis give them some time to get here."  Cody advised, sucking on his box of prune juice.

The store door suddenly let out a jingle as the door was opened.  TK raised his head as he heard Mrs. Inoue's voice.  "Here let me help you with that sweetie."

Tk turned back to his friends ignoring the sound of muffled voices and shuffling feet until Tai's big brown hair suddenly appeared from around the corner.

Kari smiled brightly.  "Hi Tai."

"Hey Kari.  Guys."  Tai greeted.  "What's up?"

"Is Matt with you?"  TK asked, looking relieved that they arrived before Jun.

Tai suddenly looked around uncomfortably.  "He's coming."

"What happened?"  Kari demanded, recognizing Tai's expression.  "Is Matt OK?"

Before Tai could explain, the boy in question swung around the corner looking sheepish.  "TK…"

TK's jaw dropped and his eyes opened twice as wide upon seeing his older brother.  Matt had two crutches under his arms and a white cast covering his left leg from his toes to just above his knee.

"What is that?"  TK bellowed in horror while pointing to the cast.

Matt glided closer to his angry brother.  "TK I can explain…"

"This is so not funny Matt."  TK interrupted as he pulled the crutches out of his brother's hands, nearly toppling the older blond in the process.  "Take it off now."

Tai's arm snaked around Matt's waist to steady him.  "This is serious TK.  We just spent the last hour at the hospital."

TK ignored Tai and threw down the crutches, stomping his foot angrily.  "Take it off.  This is the unfunniest practical joke you've ever played Matt."

"Let me explain TK."  Matt said, holding out his hands to try and sooth the furious boy.

"You promised Matt."  TK snapped, kicking out at Matt's fake broken leg.  "I can't believe you would fake a broken leg just to get out of a promise."

Tai swung Matt out of the way seconds before TK's sneaker could make contact with the damaged limb and positioned himself protectively between the two blond brothers.  Tai turned towards his best friend, still holding the stunned boy.  "You alright Matt?"

Matt nodded, still surprised by TK's hostility towards him.

Tai turned back towards the scowling TK and let him have it.  "TK Takaishi if you weren't my friend and Matt's little brother I would pound you into the ground for that.  Now you better listen to what Matt has to say or we'll be taking another trip to the hospital."  Tai shook his fist in TK's face for emphasis.

TK watched Tai fume, then looked around him at Matt.  Now that he looked a little closer Matt did look more pale and pained then usual.  Maybe this wasn't a joke?

"Is it true Matt?"

Matt looked guilty and nodded his head sadly.  "I'm sorry TK.  I didn't do it on purpose, honest.  I would never purposely break a promise to you."

TK froze and stared at his brother in horror.  "Oh Matt I am so sorry.  I thought that you were trying to trick me.  I didn't mean to kick at you.  I am so stupid.  Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me?"  

Matt smiled and watched as TK hastily picked up the discarded crutches and sheepishly held them out to Tai who was still positioned between them.  "You know I could never stay mad at you TK."

"Thank you Matt."  TK cried as he bypassed the angry Tai and carefully hugged his brother.  "You are the best big brother in the entire world."

"Well I wouldn't have forgiven him that fast."  Tai informed everyone as he crossed his arms across his chest, leaning on Matt's crutches in annoyance.

"Now how did this happen?  Are you alright?"  TK demanded in concern, glad that Tai wasn't his older brother.

Tai forgot he was mad and let out a laugh as he remembered how Matt broke his leg.  "You should have seen it.  It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life."

Matt frowned.  "Tai."

"We were sitting on the top row of the bleachers when Matt noticed a scary group of his fans approach."

"Shut up Tai."  Matt warned.

Kari gasped and stared at Matt with wide brown eyes.  "You fell off the bleachers?"

"When you say scary fans do you mean Jun?"  Davis asked nervously, hoping that his older sister wasn't the cause of Matt's accident.

"No.  Jun is tame compared to these girls.  These are the girls that don't leave unless they have a little piece of Matt to take with them.  Anyway, we were on the bleachers when Matt sprang up and started running.."

"Shut up Tai."  Matt growled.

Tai ignored the warning and continued.  "Only his foot got caught on my gym bag and he pitched over the side.  It's a good thing he's so flexible and good at gymnastics or else Matt would have gone splat instead of just landing wrong on his leg."

"Tai!"  Matt commanded.  "Shut up now or I won't let you sign my cast."

Tai froze and quickly closed his mouth, but the damage had already been done.

TK cringed and gave his brother another hug, glad that all he received was a broken leg while horrible images of a mangled Matt went through his head.  "Are you sure you're alright?"

Matt nodded as the store bell rang again and the pounding of shoes on tiles could be heard nearing the small group.  A spiked burgundy head suddenly appeared from behind the shelves.

"Matt I heard what happened.  The whole school is talking about it."  Jun blurted as she leapt towards the tall blond.  "There are rumors going around that you were killed."

Matt blushed in embarrassment.  "I'm fine but I won't be able to dance for quite a while."

"I understand."  Jun replied disappointedly, trying to get closer to the handsome blond but Tai kept getting in the way.  "Davis said that TK offered to bring me if you couldn't so I thought why not.  If I can't dance with you then I guess your little brother is almost as good."

TK paled.  Surely Davis would let him out of the bet since Matt was injured.  "Sorry Jun but it looks like I have to take Matt home and look after him until Dad gets home."

Tai smiled evilly.  He had been waiting for this moment since they had arrived.  "Don't worry TK.  My Mom is outside with the car waiting for us.  She'll drive us to Matt's place and Kari and I can look after him until your class is finished."

"But…"  TK started.

"No buts TK."  Kari ordered, trying not to laugh at her desperate friend.  "We'll take good care of him so don't worry about a thing.  You two just go out and have fun."

"Bye guys."  Tai piped as he handed Matt his crutches and ushered the boy towards the door.  Matt gave TK a sympathetic look before Tai gently pushed him through.

TK waved as his brother and two friends deserted him to the wrath of Jun.  But wasn't that exactly what he would have done if Matt hadn't broken his leg?

TK let out a sigh and listened half-heartedly as Jun latched herself to his arm and babbled excitedly about all the fun they were going to have.  As Jun led him towards the door he turned back to Davis and the others.  "Remind me never to volunteer Matt for anything ever again."

The End.


End file.
